Inuyasha - Inugami Kakushi
by Choconats
Summary: In the night that Kagome noticed that she was pregnant (by the second time) she had a premonition, that her daughter would have a harsh and painful life. Trying to change this fate, she did her best to overprotect the child. As she grew older, the girl showed much power inherited from her yokai blood, but her demon part evolved too much stronger for her to control.
1. Prologue

A beast hell-bound and bent on blood

A life marked with pain and fears

A path begat by the mother's role

Whose eyes are stained with tears

The pack embraces her wounded soul

Redemption born by swords and claws

Its wrath is known throughout the darkness

The makings of death are beyond flaws

Kagome felt her heart throb with pain, though she fought to make sense of the words being spoken around her. She could not see who it was.

"Who is that?"

She tried to open her eyes and see, but her body didn't listen.

"What is happening?"

A little girl appeared in front of her, she has long silver hair and the same yellow eyes as Inuyasha's, wearing a red bow on the back of her head, like the one Kagome's used to wear when she was a child. Then, hands with long nails started pulling the girl back away. Away from the light and from her vision.

"No! Wait!"

The girl was struggling and suffering, she didn't want to leave. She stretched her hand out to Kagome and called.

"Mother! Help me!"

"No! NO! Please, let her stay!"

She didn't want to lose her just yet.

Her voice failed, she couldn't make out a single noise. And everything turned black. She tried to move or speak, but she was feeling too much pain and fatigue.

"Please! Let me hold her, just let me hold her."

Kagome let out a gasp and jolted awake. Her eyes immediately flew open as she clutched the sheets tightly, her heart beating wildly within her chest and her body trembling anxiously. Her hands ran to her large belly, trying to feel the baby kicks inside. Just then Inuyasha shifted at her side. She realized a pair of arms wrapping around her shoulders, holding her securely. She flinched in surprise but became still. Kagome felt her body go weak with relief at finding his familiar arms over her like always.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

Her face was covered in cold sweat, the vision putting a very real strain on her whole body. Those words weren't a mere fragment of her imagination. No, that's was a very real premonition.

"The baby. There is something wrong with the baby!"

"Calm down, it was only a nightmare."

"No! I know the difference between nightmares and visions. This was a premonition, there were words. Words spoken in my head."

A strange wave of pain washed over Kagome, blurring her thoughts. She took a moment to inhale and exhale slowly, trying to steady her uneasy stomach. This sensation... She knew well.

"Hey! Are you okay, Kagome?"

"Ah! It's time!" She exclaimed, nervously.

Just then they heard the sound of the door being slithered and light entered the room, followed by the shadow of a small body.

"Mommy, I can't sleep." Cried the little boy.

Kagome's firstborn, a six' year old boy, of short black hair, that resemble much herself, was standing by the door, holding a candle.

"Kouta! Go get Sango and Kaede." Inuyasha screamed.

Under the light the boy saw his mother in his father's arms, she appeared very sick.

"Mom! Is mom okay?"

"She will be fine, she needs help. So, go! Hurry!" He urged.

The little boy startled and ran outside.

"Hold on, Kagome. You will be alright! both of you."

"I don't want to lose her."

"Shhh. You're not losing anybody." He said using his gentlest voice to calm her.

"So, it is a girl?" He asked, trying to distract his wife from pain. Though he still doubted that her bad dream had something to do with the baby.

"Yeah, it is... so I saw." She replied, smiling weakly.

"And how she looked like?"

"Oh! She was beautiful, she had your eyes." He smiled back, trying to envision the child as Kagome described.

"Kagome!" Sango and Kaede burst inside de room, carrying cloths and water.

"Inuyasha, you should go now." She said.

"Okay." He leaned his forehead on Kagome's. "Don't worry. I'll be right outside if you need me."

After long hours of loud screams, Inuyasha walked in circles outside looking so anxious and worried. Miroku was taking care of the kids at his and Sango's house and could not be at his friend side to offer words of encouragement. His thoughts wandered between the screams and Kagome's dream, could it really be a vision, a premonition? What if something really happens? What would he do? Then, a baby's voice cried out. Sango called him to come inside and sitting there was Kagome, holding in her arms the newborn wrapped in a cloth.

"Congratulations! It's a girl."


	2. Chapter One - A Profecy

Two years have passed since Kagome's premonition, that more and more seemed to be right. Kagome could only think of the words spoken to her in that vision. She gave her the name "Yukiko" that means "fortuned child", hoping that it gives her strength. As she forfeits, her child was a girl that resembles much Inuyasha, having the same yellow eyes and silver hair, but instead of dog ears, she was born with slightly pointy ears. That alone could be the proof that she had inherited Inuyasha's demon's blood, and like him, she did turn human on nights of the new moon. In one of these nights, the village was attacked by a group of demons.

Kagome ran to the house, fearing for the baby inside. What she found caused relief as much as surprise, the most wonderful thing, the little one could unconsciously purify the miasma around her. She wriggled her small hand in the air and laughed at the evil presences. Yukiko couldn't even walk by herself but showed much spiritual power already. The news spread everywhere, that a baby was born with very strong spiritual powers. All this situation was confusing as well misunderstood, for it was clear that Yukiko was half-demon. That noon, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku left the children to Rin's care and went to Kaede, who promised to help her search for a meaning to her vision.

The poor woman was much older, shrunken and wrinkled, could only rely upon one eye to see and was too weak to manage the shrine on her own now. But Thankfully Kagome and Rin were there helping her and the villagers in need. When Kagome went up to the hill by herself and found Kaede inside the dark of the house, kneeling in front of a small fire pit and surrounded by incense sticks. She had her eyes closed, lost inside her own meditation. Kagome knocked slightly the door, she didn't want to disturb the old lady, but she was disturbed herself.

"Kaede-baa-chan, it's me. I am ready."

"Yes. Come inside, Kagome. Near to the fire." She tried to stand by herself, she moved with difficulty.

"Please, don't stand up. Here, let me help you."

She held the old woman's arms firmly and helped her to stand. There was a place prepared on the tatami surrounded by candles for Kagome.

"Now, I need you to lay down here and tell me your vision. Everything, every detail you remember and I will seek for the god's aid to interpret if there is a meaning behind your dream."

There Kagome lied down, eyes closed, as she remembered everything about her dream and said to Kaede.

"I was in pain... I saw my daughter. She had the same hair, eyes she has now... She was a bit older."

Her voice was calm and soft at the beginning, but become nervous as the terrible memory came back.

"She was scared and calling me, but I couldn't move, my body won't listen, and there were words. Words are spoken inside my head, coming from everywhere."

"And what these words say?"

"...A life marked with pain and fears... I-I can't remember."

She was crying. She didn't want to remember. It was like, unconsciously her whole body rejects the answer behind those words.

"That is enough!" Inuyasha sprang forward.

"Inuyasha, wait." Miroku held his friend shoulder.

Kagome seemed to be having a terrible nightmare. Kaede made a movement to clean the sweat from Kagome's face with a wet rag and accidentally touched Kagome's forehead. The old woman felt a wave of terror flood through her and saw flashes of a distant future. Kagome's child grown up, a full demon emitting a terrifying aura surrounded by destruction. She could see in the girl's dark silhouette the resemblance to the young Inuyasha. The child smiled to Kaede like she knew she was being seen.

"Kaede-sama!" Sango shouted and ran to her aid.

Kagome snapped from the ground, breathless, feeling the cold sweat pricking her face and neck. Inuyasha was beside her, giving support. She looked around and saw Sango and Miroku holding Kaede, the old lady had a concerned look on her face.

"Kaede-baa-chan! What happened?" She confronted Kaede with the air and expression of one desperately determined to learn the worst. For a moment there was no response. Kaede's hands were shaking. She sat down and gently pulled Kagome closer.

"I saw... It is what I feared the most. It is not safe around your child..." Her voice was trembling.

"Oi, Babaa! What did you see?"

"The truth. The words you heard... it's not just a premonition... it's a prophecy! She will suffer great pain and losses... it can change her forever if we do not prevent it... Her demon side will evolve too much for her to control until consuming her completely."

Kagome's eyes were wide with horror.

"You are saying that..."

"She will no longer be your child, but a powerful and merciless demon."

A black shadow dropped down into the ground. It was Sesshoumaru who came without notice. Everybody knew him, he came almost every month to see Rin. Still, nobody dares to cross his path. As usual, accompanied by the demon Jaken. Had apparently heard the conversation.

"Well, there still a doubt which is not a killing matter in regard to the child?" Said Jaken, ironically.

Kagome sprang forward, facing the blazing eyes of Sesshoumaru.

"She is my daughter! She will not be killed!"

Inuyasha looked on amazed. He had almost forgotten the days when they fought side by side together with Sango and Miroku. He knew that for their kids she would fight to death. So, he got ready for what he knew would be their last fight, if things came to fighting.

"Calm down you all! There is no harm in a baby." Sango was reasonable as ever.

"I will teach her myself." Said Kagome.

"Then raise her well," Sesshoumaru said at last. "For the time will come when it will turn against you."


End file.
